


The Cockpit

by KraftyPants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith pilots Black, Lance pilots Red, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Red locks Lance/Keith in the cockpit until they bond, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraftyPants/pseuds/KraftyPants
Summary: Keith is extra angsty after Shiro's disappearance, Red gives Lance some sass cuz he won't admit his feels for Keef, so Red locks Lance and Keith in the cockpit; forced bonding moment occurs.After Season 2.





	The Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> I've thrown this idea around in my head for a while, and was finally talked into writing it. So here. Have my first fanfic. Based kinda on this post but it got out of hand >.>
> 
>  
> 
> <https://artofkelseywooley.tumblr.com/post/153762617095/artofkelseywooley-i-swear-at-one-point-this>
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST! I love reading all your comments, you sweet sweet smut babies >;3c

“Goddammit, Lance!” Keith’s voice broke over the comms. Red had broken formation. Again.

“It’s not my fault! It’s _your_ damn lion! She won’t-” he was cut off as Red dove into an extravagant barrel roll dodging the castle’s practice drones of her own volition. She nearly clipped into Black’s wings.

Hunk felt sick watching the loops Red was putting Lance through. Thank god he didn’t have to switch lions. They’d been practicing drills all day and Red was really putting Lance through the ringer.

Allura had taken to Blue quickly, but Blue was a social butterfly (just like her favorite paladin.) She stayed in formation like a champ and Allura took to quiet praises of “that’s a girl” when she performed well.

“I don’t want to hear excuses! Get in line or we’ll do this without you!” Keith had run out of patience.

“Hey! You-” Lance was cut off as Keith muted the comms.

Keith bristled at the situation. He hated this. Maybe if he was enough of a dick they’d pick someone else to lead and he wouldn’t have to sit in Shiro’s lion. He swore under his breath looking around the cockpit. It hummed its unfamiliar rumble in his head.

“Why the fuck do I have to be the one to pilot you?! I didn’t ask for this! I don’t _want_ this! No one else wants me here either!” He could feel his vision tunneling and his breath was erratic. His chest hurt and his hands shook.

“Fuck. I need- I need air.” Eyes darting back to the other lions he switched his comms back on. Lance was still yelling at Red as she flew in formation (but upside down now) and Pidge was rambling something to Allura about lions and running diagnostics.

“I’m done. This is pointless.” Keith managed to get the words out without too much wavering to his voice. Before anyone could question him, he was already heading back to the castle. Coran hadn’t turned off the defenses yet, but he just barreled through until he was through the barrier and heading towards the hangar. He was not going to talk about it.

“Keith, we really need to focus on working as a team. Keith?” Allura waited for a response. Silence.

“I don’t think he’s coming back. Can we be done? Please say we can be done.” Hunk didn’t like the tension.

“Not like we can form Voltron with just appendages. Maybe we could form a 'lion centipede' ?” Pidge smirked.

“Ugh! I’m gonna barf! That mental image is going to stay with me forever! Why, Pidge!?” Hunk was mortified at the horror movie comparison.

Lance accidentally managed to get Red right side up.

“Well if Keith and his super cooperative lion are throwing tantrums then I’m done too! I’m done being thrown around like a rag doll! You know she even turned off the magnetic seat restraints on me?!” Lance was _so_ done. If he had to beat Keith in hand-to-hand combat to earn the right to _not_ be red’s pilot he’d do it. Hell even if it meant losing an arm he was NOT doing this again.

Reading Lance’s determination to not be his paladin, Red suddenly purred in his mind and began reaching through with images of Keith. Lance felt his anger flicker and his heart raced. It felt like his stomach hiccuped into his chest and was filled with butterflies. Quickly he was filled with confusion and was left blinking rapidly in a sputtering mess. He caught his breath and noticed he was blushing. Red had completely caught him off guard.

Spinning his head around he noticed he was now parked on the planet’s surface. The console was also dimmed and it looked like no one else had noticed.

“HOLY CROW! What WAS that?” Red purred in response. Was this a common occurrence? Did Red ever reach into Keith’s mind like that and make him feel... things?

Where did that come from?! Blue never did these things! He was happy with Blue! Why did he have to parted from his sweet baby?

Red projected again. This time Lance saw Keith more clearly. These were memories mostly.

 _'You must be worried about him'_ , Lance thought back to Red. Keith's outbursts, his recklessness, it was all like before. He had been working well with the paladins and forming companionships with each one of them. But now with Shiro gone, he was trying to sever any connection and run again. But out here he couldn’t exactly get kicked out of Voltron. Could he?

“And just what the hell am I supposed to do about it? If he wants to be alone that’s his deal. Why don’t _you_ mind meld or whatever.” Lance crossed his arms and sunk into the pilot’s seat.

There was silence. Hadn’t the other Paladins noticed Red had parked Lance down here? Was anyone going to say anything? He glanced at the screen. Yellow, Green, Blue, and Black were all in their hangar bays. Quiznak. Did they think he was being broody too and sitting here on purpose?

“Ok. Time to go.” Lance tested the controls. The console remained dimmed. He pulled harder. Nothing.

“Ugggghhhhh.” Lance huffed before he made his way to the back of the cockpit.

“Stupidkeith. Stupidredlion. Stupidwalkingtothecastle.” Muttering, he got to the airlock door and pushed expecting no resistance. He slammed his face right into the door with a squawk.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

The door was sealed.

* * *

“Lance sure must be mad to be out there still.” Pidge was plopped on the floor with her tablet scrolling through some data from one of her many hoarded drones. How did she have the time to salvage anything? Who knows when she does anything.

“Maybe he’s bonding with Red. You think I should save him dinner?” Hunk the ever optimistic. Bless his soul.

“I can’t believe we’re back to square one. We must be able to form Voltron. There’s no telling if Zarkon survived our last encounter.” Allura was very focused on the task at hand. Ever prudent.

“Do you think Keith is ok?” Hunk wanted to know but wasn’t willing to be the one to ask himself. He didn’t like being yelled at.

“I think if he could run away without us chasing after him or finding him he would already be long gone.” Pidge didn’t even pause from her typing or look up.

There was a pregnant pause between them. There was much work to be done.

* * *

Keith headed immediately to his room. He couldn’t risk the training room. Shiro had trained with him there, and the door didn’t lock. Another hallway and the dining room where they’d... Shiro had suggested they form Voltron after that food fight. He’d been right. The common room blurred by. Shiro always sat at the head of the couch so he could keep a watchful eye on everyone. He didn’t want to lose any team members again. Keith sped up as he got close to his room. The door made a comforting noise as the lock engaged behind him. There were no reminders here. He’d changed rooms again after that fight with Zarkon. Stripped of his armor and just in his flight suit he could breathe better. The room swam less and he sunk down in the corner.

“I can’t do this.”

Memories of the other rooms he’d have passed. The kitchen, the healing pods, the flight deck… Keith sobbed out a ragged breath. His eyes burned.

“I can’t do this again.”

He collapsed in on himself.

* * *

It had been a while and no one had come looking. Lance had tried the comms but no one was in their lions.

“What do I have to do to get you to take me back?” He was fed up with Red’s game.

Red suddenly opened a comm link.

“Oh sweet- GUYS?!”

“Wha- Lance?” Hunk's voice came over first.

“Oh thank god! HUNK! Red is throwing a tantrum and won’t let me out!”

“Oh man. Piiidge!” He could hear Hunk call behind him and some movement.

“Did you try turning the latch?” Pidge deadpanned.

“Yes you asshole and no there’s no way to turn it off and on again either. She’s being a stickler.” Lance hesitated. “A-and she keeps feeding stuff into my brain.”

“What sort of things?” Allura’s voice broke through.

“W-well I think she wants me to talk to Keith. I think she’s worried.” There was an awkward silence. He could almost hear them exchanging glances. What did they know…

“Guys?”

“I’ll see if I can find Keith.” Pidge said in a tiny voice.

“Don’t worry Lance, I’m sure everything will be fine. The lions care deeply for you paladins and would not harm any of you.” Allura softly offered.

“Thanks, Allura.” Lance looked at his hands on the console. He’d balled them into fists.

* * *

After what felt like hours Pidge returned to the bridge with a scowling Keith. Pidge kept back and quietly stood to the side, giving Keith space. The others wondered what she had said to him.

“What happened?” Keith’s voice was angry but even. Big surprise.

“Red kidnapped me!”

“She probably needs you to bond with her.” Keith was irritated. He spoke slowly, like you would to a small child.

“You don’t think I already tried that?! I’ve talked to her like I talk to Blue. I’ve asked her what she wants but all she wants is you! You get the red lion, you get the black lion, and now Blue is happy without me too!”

Keith snapped.

“I didn’t ask for this! ---” But Keith was cut off. Red had shut off the comm link.

Keith punched the console.

“Fuck this!”

“Keith?” Hunk was standing nearby.

“WHAT! NOW?!” Keith was panting.

“Um.. Lance said Red was telling him that she wanted him to talk to you. So maybe you should.. Go get them?” Hunk winced waiting for the blowback.

Keith’s nostrils flared, but he just pushed off the console and stormed past. He was heading towards the main castle entrance.

* * *

The plan was simple. Red would listen to Keith. So Keith would just walk out to Red, pilot her back to the hangar, let Lance out and figure this all out later. He just couldn’t deal with this right now. Plus, running the mile or so to the lion would help him burn off some of the angry energy. He’d put back on his paladin armor in case some wildlife decided to get handsy. Or maybe he just wanted to stall to make Lance wait longer. He’d never tell.

His jog was providing some clarity at least. He was calming down and the unfamiliar planet was a welcome break. It was quiet out here. He really did feel badly for Lance. Red was a handful as it was. She loved adventure and being impulsive as much as he did. Maybe she was testing Lance, putting him through his paces, and in the end he’d be a better pilot for it. Keith thought back. Lance had grown since the day they’d carried Shiro together. He had always been kind and selfless, but now he was braver, stronger, and slightly less obnoxious. If it had been different circumstances…

He could see that Red now was flopped on her side like a stubborn housecat. Unable to stifle his grin he tried his helmet comm.

“Hey, Lance, has Red turned on the decontamination field on you yet?”

“Not funny.”

Guess she was allowing him a phone call.

“I’m about two minutes out. My old supply stash should still be in there. Hydration packs and nutrient bars are in there.” There were some rummaging sounds.

“There’s enough stuff in here to live for a month! Were you planning on running away with your lion or something?”

“Never hurts to be prepared for the worst. Don’t eat it all, it’s emergency stock.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

As he approached the red lion, he could feel her familiar purr in his mind. His mood immediately lifted.

“Hey there, girl.” Another warm purr.

Just as he suspected, she lowered the ramp and allowed him into the airlock. The outer door hissed closed behind him. As he removed his helmet the inner door released and slid open.

Walking in felt like coming home. Only, Lance was here. Hanging upside down on the pilot's seat.

“Oh, hey. Guess she still likes you.” He sounded bored and was covered in crumbs. Keith wasn’t even going to count how much food Lance wasted.

“Up. Let’s go.”

Lance swung his legs off the back of the seat and hopped up ambling to the side allowing Keith to take his place in order to pilot. Keith touched several screens and checked through settings.

“Ugh. You’ve messed with so many calibrations how do you even… “ he trailed off

“You just wait! Once we’ve bonded I’ll be the best right arm of Voltron ever!” Lance fired back.

Keith pulled on the controls only to find that for him too, nothing was responding.

“What did you do? Everything’s in standby!” Keith was really getting irritated now. He hadn’t jogged all the way out here to just have to walk back. With Lance.

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Lance emphasized with finger quotes. “Red just hates me!”

“Ugh come on we’ll just walk. You obviously broke her.” Keith stood and started making his way to the airlock again.

“I already tried that. She locked me in.”

“I bet you just don’t know how to operate a door, dumbass.” Keith spit back.

“Or MAYBE you and your fucking lion have been out to get me from day one!” It had been a long day.

“I really don’t have the time or crayons to explain all the ways your argument is wrong.” Keith seethed; he was trying to just survive this encounter and get back to go to bed.

Lance gaped at Keith for a moment struggling to find words. Confused, but then he remembered he was angry.

“Of course you’d think that! Mr. I’m the greatest at everything I do! Lookit me I lead Voltron now everyone listen to me! Mr. Black Paladin now!”

Keith spun and slammed his hand against the wall and he screamed back, “I didn’t fucking ask for this! Don’t you think I’d rather _anyone else_ have this than me?!”

Lance blinked back closing his mouth. Shit.

Keith turned back towards the airlock. He was done talking. He spun the release valve and pulled. There was a hissing release and then nothing. The door didn’t move.

“What the-” Keith tugged on the latch. Still nothing.

“HA! I told you it wasn’t me!” Lance pointed at Keith.

“You have _got_ to be shitting me. Red, what gives?” Keith looked up as if that would make his question have more weight.

Images of all the happy memories between himself and the paladins flashed at once. Keith gasped. Red was upset he was grieving. More images.

 _He’s scared. There was an explosion. Wait. Where was Lance?_ Keith pushed the memory away. No. Why now? Why was Red reminding him of that? He was over that.

_'We are a good team.'_

Keith blinked several times. Shit. He glanced at Lance. Lance had the same look on his face. Stricken. Oh no. Red had shown them that moment together.

“Red,” Keith’s voice shook. “What are you doing? Let us out.”

“Dude, why is she…” Lance was staring straight ahead now. But he was sitting on one of the side console storage compartments.

Keith sighed and sat down across from Lance on the other console.

“She doesn’t want me to run anymore.” Keith stared at the floor.

“But why do I have to be involved?! Why do I have to be the one to comfort you, huh? She can’t just force us to bond!” Lance was squawking.

Keith didn’t respond. That spot on the floor wasn’t going to watch itself.

“Well whatever. We have supplies. She can’t keep us here forever!” Lance was proud of his resolve.

They could almost feel Red smirk a “challenge accepted.”

* * *

They’d had a fun talk with Allura, Hunk, and Pidge explaining what was happening and that they would give Red a day to get her act together. Allura trusted the lions, and secretly everyone in the castle was glad for the chance for Keith to talk about everything that had happened. So for now they were on standby.

* * *

Keith was in hell. Lance was humming and bouncing his leg constantly. Or lying with his legs up on the wall. Or bicycling them in the air. Or doing some sort of dance to his own theme song music?

“Can’t you just sit still for a Goddamn minute!?” It had only been a half hour. This was going well.

“Dunno. Never tried.” Lance smirked, continuing the leg bouncing.

“Oh my god I’m going to murder you and Coran will have to fly Red.”

“Or Allura could fly Black and you can keep flying your sadistic little princess here.” He patted the floor below him.

“Shiro wanted _me_ to lead Voltron.”

“Yeah but what if you’re not best for the job.”

“Shiro never let us down.”

“Yeah but what if-”

“I’M JUST DOING WHAT SHIRO WANTED”

Lance dropped it.

* * *

They had managed to not speak to each other for over an hour.

“Is it just me or is it getting cold?” Lance broke the silence

“It’s probably getting dark out,” Keith gritted out.

“Yeah but the lions have climate control, right?”

“Well we don’t know how cold this planet is at night.”

“Ok… but it’s definitely cold to you too, though, right?”

“Lance, please just be quiet.”

Keith tried to mentally bond with Red and convince her to release them. He was cold and just wanted to be alone.

“Are you shivering?”

“No, Lance.”

“Cuz it definitely feels really cold. I mean. The void of space is less cold than this.”

That snapped Keith’s attention back. Lance was right. The planet shouldn’t be this cold. That means…

“Shit.”

“What?” Lance hadn’t figured it out yet.

Keith got up and moved to open a compartment, different than the one the food had been in. After a few moments shuffling things around, he produced two thermal space blankets.

“Oh hell yes! So glad you boy-scouted Red!”

Keith wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just threw one of the blankets at Lance’s head. They wrapped up in their corresponding corners.

Another hour passed. The blankets weren’t helping as much anymore.

Lance had been glaring at the wall next to Keith’s head for several minutes until he finally blurted out:

“RED WANTS US TO CUDDLE FOR WARMTH DOESN’T SHE!” It was all strung together and strained and clearly it was painful for him to ask. He was still glaring at the wall and a small blush had crept up his cheeks. Of course it was probably just the cold.

The thought had crossed Keith’s mind as well but there had been no way he was going to bring it up.

“Let’s sit back to back.” Keith offered.

Lance let out a breath he’d been holding and scooted across the floor. They maneuvered into place so they could lean sideways against the wall but back against each other. It was nighttime and they were both exhausted from their “lock-in.” Without much effort they both slid into some form of sleep.

* * *

There was a ringing in his ears and his neck was stiff. Keith was lying on the floor. He cracked his eyes open one at a time and rolled his head. His cheek pressed into the cool floor. It felt good against his burning face. Wait. Why did he feel like he was on fire? He felt feverish.

Sitting up it became clear that during the early morning it had changed from freezing to sweltering. He had already kicked off the thermal blanket in his sleep and his hair was stuck to his neck and forehead. The air felt thick and sticky around his face. He looked around panicked for Lance.

Lance was still adjacent to Keith, but hadn’t managed to shed his blanket yet. Keith quickly went to work untangling him from it. This wasn’t good. He shook Lance.

“Lance wake up. We need to hydrate. Now.”

“Ughhh it’s summer, mama. Let me sleep.”

“This isn’t Earth, Lance!” He shook him hard.

“Huh!? What?” Waking with a start.

Lance’s hair was sticking up, and stuck to his face as well.

“What the quiznak?!” Good. Lance was awake now.

Keith quickly stripped his gloves off as he dug for the hydration packs. With any luck they would have stayed cool in storage. Lance quickly caught on and also shed his gloves. Keith tossed a slightly cooler than room temp pack towards Lance. They downed them quickly.

“Is Red seriously going to kill us unless we talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you?” Lance was starting to panic.

“I’m starting to question her methods.” Keith started removing his boots. Next his chest armor. Hopefully that would be enough. Lance did the same.

Soon they both were sitting on the cool-ish floor in just their flightsuits, armor discarded. It was still hot.

“Alright Keith, time to talk. We gotta get the hell out of here so let’s play Red’s game.” Lance cleared his throat. “What’s got you so angry and shit?”

“What do you mean what’s got- SHIRO IS GONE and all anyone fucking cares about is Voltron! He’s gone and…” Keith stops. How could Lance even ask that? Didn’t he even care Shiro was gone?

“Hey man, we all miss Shiro.” Lance tried to keep his voice calm and low like he did with his niece and nephew when they were upset. “But we can’t stop living. We have to keep going. You know he’d be the first person to say that.”

Keith didn’t look Lance in the eyes. He knew.

“Just- Everything reminds me of him. I don’t know how everyone acts so normal.” Keith felt the chest pains returning. It wasn’t made easier by the heat. He wiped his forehead. Lance threw him another hydration pouch.

“Honestly, I have to pretend he's still around, just out of sight. And I mean I don’t know how close you two were.. so .. it’s probably way harder for you..” Lance vaguely gestured. He wasn’t sure if they had been “together” and didn’t want to invade privacy. Keith blinked, staring down at the pouch, missing Lance’s meaning.

“He never gave up on me. Like a real family.” Keith muttered.

Lance felt himself release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Why did he feel relieved? They were talking about Shiro maybe being dead. This was not the time for those emotions.

Keith was still overheated. “Arghhh” He put his pouch aside a little more forcefully than needed and stood up.

Lance sat up straighter and watched Keith walk across the cockpit. Keith looked out the viewfinder thinking to himself.

“It’s too hot for this.”

Lance didn’t have time to process what Keith had said. Keith was grabbing the bottom of the flight suit shirt and wrenching it up over his head in one fluid motion.

Lance’s voice caught in his throat. He felt his face grow even warmer (how was that possible it’s already ridiculously hot in here). His eyes were drawn down the expanse of Keith’s back as his shoulders flexed. The shoulder blades coming back down to rest and his spine rippling. Lance swallowed. His eyes betrayed him as they dipped further down to the dimples below his ribcage then to the flexing of this glutes and thighs. Keith did not skip leg day. Keith was starting to turn to throw his shirt in the pile of armor and Lance quickly tried to recover.

Keith barely caught the tail end of Lance’s ogling, and it gave him pause. Had Lance really just..? Keith walked back to his spot and plopped on the floor, picking up his pouch of warmish hydration fluid.

Lance got a view of his chest this time. Keith's shoulders were broad and very defined from all his sword training. Sweat was trailing down his sternum towards his abs. The man didn’t have much chest hair, but there was a cute little line leading from the base of his navel down below… NOT NOW GAY THOUGHTS™. Lance quickly pulled his gaze up to watch as Keith’s chest and stomach muscles flexed as his breathed.

Suddenly Lance was aware he was staring. At Keith. Shirtless. And Keith was watching him stare. He looked up to Keith’s face terrified. Would Keith be pissed? Horrified? Would he laugh at Lance? When his eyes met Keith’s, he watched Keith consider him for a moment as he drank from his pouch, then glance away. Well that’s not the reaction he was expecting. Hurry, Lance, break the awkward silence!

“Bet you my abs are better!” Nailed it.

Keith looked back at him like Lance had a brain slug. Well there’s no going back now.

Lance swallowed and rolled his shirt up over his head. Don’t get stuck, Lance, now’s not the time. He threw the shirt onto the pilot’s seat with a flourish. Puffing his chest out with his best grin. Now Keith was looking him up and down. Wait. Lance had invited Keith to assess his body. Fuck. He’s going to laugh at him. But Keith was silent.

Keith was not ok. All the memories of those months before came flooding back. The feelings and thoughts of Lance and what he’d hoped for. The way Lance had just regarded him made something in his stomach twist. Lance was in front of him shirtless and sweating. Honestly Lance was glowing. His bronze skin was glistening. He was fucking glistening; who glistens?! His shoulders were lean, his chest was broad. His abs actually were impressive. He had a swimmer’s body. He was tall and slender. Keith had paid him attention before, but had never seen him this close and this unclothed before. When he was done raking his gaze over Lance’s lower stomach, with two well defined hip bones pointing to… He wrenched his gaze back up to meet Lance’s. He looked nervous, vulnerable, like he wanted Keith’s approval of his body. Whether it was the heat or Lance “glistening” in the cockpit of the Red lion or some voodoo space magic Keith opened his mouth.

“They look nice but can you use them?” KEITH WHY?! Oh god what was he saying?

Fuck. Lance did not expect Keith to pull out a smooth line like that. His face was red. Blood was rushing.. somewhere. He knew he should shut that shit down now, but damn his competitive nature!

“Hey! Since when is _Keith_ smooth? Being smooth is my thing!”

“Smooth is your thing? When has that _ever_ worked for you?” Keith growled, remembering all the times he had watched Lance strike out.

“Well seeing as I got you half naked already I’d say I’m doing pretty well.” Lance finger gunned and winked.

Keith blinked several times.

“Pffft. Now if only I were a girl you’d be set, wouldn’t you?” Keith glared back.

“How could I deny this to anyone?” Lance gestured to all of himself. “I gotta keep my options open! Love is love, ya know?”

Keith.exe has stopped working. Lance’s smile fell and suddenly he realized what he had just admitted. To Keith.

“Um, that’s not a problem, is it?” His voice a little smaller now.

Keith looked up briefly then back down to glare furiously at his drink pouch. He was blushing.

“N-no-no-not.. Not a problem, no.”

Lance takes a breath.

“So, uh.. You.. um.. Both? Too?”

“No.” Keith was as red as the lion they were trapped in. “Just guys.”

“Oh. Ok. Cool. Cool. Coooool...”

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Keith repeated back, gazing up through his lashes.

“N-nope!” Lance's voice cracked. His mouth was dry, he needed to swallow. He went to take a drink from his pouch, even though it had been empty for a while. He kept the straw in his mouth.

Several awkward, tense moments passed between them. They avoided eye contact unsuccessfully.

“So did you ever..” Keith surprisingly broke the silence.

“The Garrison was good for my “great awakening,” not so good for feeling safe to come out.” Lance muttered.

Keith nodded in understanding.

“Well, owning who you are will make you a better person.” Keith smiled fondly and looked up to meet Lance’s gaze. “That’s what Shiro told me. I was afraid too, but he was the only one to not give up on me. He was the first person to accept me.”

“When did you meet Shiro?”

“At the Garrison. I was 18 I think.”

“That’s a long time to not feel accepted, man.”

Keith didn’t respond.

Lance scooted across the floor to sit beside Keith. He waited to see if Keith objected. Keith just gazed up sadly.

“Hey, c’mere.” Lance slowly leaned over with the obvious intention of giving Keith a hug. If Keith wanted to say no or move away he could. But he didn’t.

Tentatively at first he reached his arms around Lance’s side and shoulder. It was awkward giving hugs sideways and seated. His chin peaked over Lance’s shoulder and he decided to just rest his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. He sighed heavily. He felt a hand reach up and cradle the back of his head. Keith smirked. Bet you’ll remember this time, you asshole.

Lance suddenly remembered they were still both shirtless. It wasn’t as hot as earlier so he guessed they’d appeased Madam “Get to bonding” enough to make the temperature tolerable again. He wasn’t going to mention it though. Keith’s skin was no longer sticky with sweat and his hair had dried a little. Keith was relaxing into the embrace so Lance moved to hold him more comfortably. They ended up with Lance leaning back against the wall holding Keith’s head to his chest. Keith was curled up in Lance’s lap once they were all situated.

Lance wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He was idly playing with the back of Keith’s mullet hair and humming something softly. Keith seemed to have started dozing.

“For hating my hair you sure seem to like playing with it.” Apparently Keith wasn’t dozing after all.

“It’s grown out some.”

“So you approve?” Keith sleepily muttered.

“I admit nothing.” Lance was still stroking the strands and detangling.

Keith hummed in appreciation of the attention he was getting. This was... nice?

Lance started scratching through Keith’s hair trying to detangle more of it. As he ran his fingers over Keith’s scalp a little moan escaped Keith’s lips. Lance’s fingers stopped. Shit. Keith’s moan sounded nice. NOT NOW GAY THOUGHTS™

“Uh, you ok down there?” Lance asked wavering.

“Mmm.. feels good.” Keith slurred a bit. He nuzzled his face into Lance’s neck more. As he turned, his weight shifted.

Lance felt his face heat up. Oh god don’t let him notice, please don’t let him notice... Maybe if he resumed rubbing Keith’s head, Keith would fall asleep and he could escape the situation unscathed. He slowly resumed his attention to Keith’s hair, but quickly noticed he could feel Keith’s breath on his neck. Lance swallowed. How had he gotten himself in this situation?

“Uh, Keith? Buddy? You asleep yet?” Lance whispered. The response he got was not the one he was expecting.

Keith was nuzzling into that spot on his neck more insistently now. He was murmuring softly and shifting to turn his body more fully into Lance’s. Lance could feel the warmth of Keith’s arms and chest pressing into him. His legs draped over Lance’s and there was no escape. Keith was a dead weight cuddling into him and there was no way to extricate himself gracefully.

Keith suddenly stilled. Then he was pulling back to look up at Lance with a knowing question in his eyes. He brought his hand to rest on Lance’s chest.

“Do you-”

Lance didn’t let him finish. He quickly launched himself up, throwing Keith off of him. Keith landed backwards with an ungraceful thud. Knees bent in the air, on his back, Keith pushed himself up on his elbows, confused, with a glare beginning to form.

“Ok! Time to check if the door will open now, yeah?” Lance squeaked, hastily scrambling to his feet and to the door while pointedly not looking at Keith. Lance turned the latch and pulled on it. He held his breath and prayed. The door did not budge. Lance’s shoulders fell and he thudded his head against the cool metal.

“Ugggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!” A long frustrated whine vibrated off the door.

“The fuck are you doing?” Keith was glaring now.

Lance slowly spun around resigned to his embarrassing fate. Keith was spread out beneath him. Shirtless. Still. Right. They still didn’t have shirts on and were in skin-tight flight pants. Annnnd that’s a boner. Keith has a boner. Legs bent and spread and Keith is sporting a hard-on. Well. Lance wasn’t expecting that.

Lance opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish out of water.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Keith deadpanned and rolled his eyes. He began sitting up and pushing back to lean against his wall again.

“Hold the phone... So you..?” Lance found his voice.

“Yes. I was enjoying that.” Keith was irritated. Like Lance was the last person to figure out something.

Did he miss something? Did Keith...

“Wait do you.. Like me?” Lance managed to squeak out the last two words.

Keith raised his brows and pointedly looked down to where Lance was still hard. Then gazed back up to smirk at Lance.

“I dunno. It’s hard to tell.”

“You’re teasing me! I just cradled you in my arms and you--” Red flooded the room with deafening purrs.

“Thanks, Red I think he gets it now.” Keith was blushing.

Lance’s legs were shaking now. He just let himself slide to the floor. This was a lot to take in. Keith... liked him? Under all that rage and angst there was a gooey marshmallow center? Red just had to toast it out of him. Wait. Where was this metaphor going? Never mind, he needed to sort through this. Keith has a boner and Keith likes him. Lance has a boner. Does Lance like Keith? Would his dick ever lead him astray? Could his dick be trusted?

Before Lance could continue down this path of odd rationalizations Keith was on his feet walking over to where Lance was plopped against the door. He knelt down in front of him putting his hands on either side of Lance’s face against the door. Now eye level, Keith leaned in. Lance’s eyes went wide as Keith slid his closed, but Lance didn’t push him away. Their lips met solidly. Keith wanted to let him know what it meant. When he pulled back to gaze at Lance, Lance’s eyes had slid closed.

Lance opened his eyes, now hooded, and reached his hand up to touch where Keith’s lips had been. A small smile crept up and he moved to pull Keith down for another kiss.

Keith let Lance pull him back into his lap. This time, however, he was straddling Lance. Lance’s hand found it’s way to the back of Keith’s neck and wound its way into his hair again. His other hand resting on Keith’s hip. Keith angled his mouth to deepen the kiss.

As he did, Lance tugged on his hair. Keith gasped in response. Lance took the opportunity to lick the inside of Keith’s top lip and pull his bottom lip into his own mouth to suck on it. Keith’s eyes rolled back and he groaned into the kiss. Moving his mouth against Lance’s, he pushed his hips into Lance’s and arched into him.

His hands roamed over Lance’s chest, shoulders, arms... He raked his nails down Lance’s chest and Lance bucked, whimpering into Keith’s mouth. Keith pulled back to look at Lance. He was breathing harder and his lips was red and slightly swollen, eyes pleading. He never wanted to stop kissing this boy.

The blush on his cheeks had crept into his chest, so Keith ducked his head and planted an open-mouthed kiss along Lance’s jaw. Lance squirmed, moving both hands to dig into Keith’s waist. Keith kept going, traveling down the side of his throat slowly kissing and licking along until he was at the junction of Lance’s shoulder and neck. Keith paused there and sucked. Lance arched his head away exposing more of his neck to Keith. Keith, encouraged, nipped at the spot and brought his hand to cradle the other side of Lance’s head. He kissed back up on Lance’s bared neck, leaving small marks, and leaving Lance breathless.

Keith then angled Lance’s face back towards him and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue explore his lips. Lance nipped back eagerly while beginning to move his hips against Keith’s. Keith was very aware of how hard Lance was as their erections moved against each other. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more of Lance and more of his small breathy noises.

Lance could not believe this was happening. Never in all his dreams would he believe that Keith would be straddling him and kissing him and grinding down on him in a way that made him wish they were somewhere else. Somewhere with a bed preferably, but at least they were alone, right? Just him, and Keith, and an ancient sentient robot lion and- oh God Keith was doing something with his tongue in Lance’s mouth and now he wanted nothing more than more of that.

Lance moved his hands to grip Keith’s ass and pulled him flush to his pelvis. He wanted more contact. Keith’s chest against his chest felt fucking unreal and how he was undulating against him made Lance want to flip him over and devour him. Lance's back was slowly sliding further down the door until he was lying on the ground. Neither of them cared and now Keith was straddling Lance and lying on top of him, his hair spilling over both of them.

Lance ran his hands over Keith’s back, roaming up and down the expanse of muscles, and enjoying how they twitched and flexed beneath his fingertips.

Keith broke away from their kiss with a gasp and started trailing kisses down Lance’s chest.

Lance tried his best to catch his breath but Keith was kissing him and rolling Lance's nipples between his fingers and fuck he couldn’t think. He squirmed beneath Keith bucking a bit trying to get some friction.

Keith just held him down and gazed up at him with a smirk.

Oh, no. Lance did not like that look. That was a sultry look. What was Keith doing? Keith maintained eye contact with Lance as he continued sliding down Lance’s body, planting kisses as he went. His hands found Lance’s hip bones and his fingers teased the edge of his flight suit belt. Lance saw his tongue peak out as Keith licked along the link from his hip to below his navel. Fucking hell, he was...

Keith undid the top fastener of Lance’s pants with his teeth. Lance made a squeaking noise and quickly covered his face with his hands. He could feel Keith chuckle as fingers played with the hem of his pants. Suddenly Lance was airborne.

“Quiznaking fuck!”

Keith had lifted him over his shoulder and strode to the pilot’s seat in quick succession. Their previously discarded shirts thrown out of the way, Lance was very unceremoniously deposited into the seat with a squawk.

Before he could object, Keith was kissing him again, kneeling between Lances legs, and working the rest of the fasteners and zippers holding Lance in his flight suit. Lance didn’t know where to put his hands, so he caressed Keith’s face with one and found the armrest to cling to with the other. Keith broke the kiss when he brought his hands around the back of Lance’s ass and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“Ready?” Keith was giving him time to say no, or to tell him to stop.

“Fuck yes.” Lance excitedly breathed. He lifted his hips and suddenly he was naked in the pilot’s seat of the Red Lion.

Keith ran his hands down Lance’s thighs and back up while appraising him. Lance blushed under his gaze. Keith’s breath picked up and he licked his lips as his eyes dropped to Lance’s lap. He must really like what he sees.

“Can I.. touch you?” Keith let out a breath he was holding and looked up at Lance hopefully.

Lance answered by taking Keith’s hand and squeezing it. Then placing both of their hands to grasp him. He made a hissing noise as he suddenly inhaled and took his hand away, leaving Keith to squeeze and stroke him. It was slow and tentative at first, just feeling the smoothness and warmth of his skin. Then Keith applied more and more pressure until Lance’s eyes fluttered closed. His hand gliding along with the skin.

“O-ohhh..” Lance could get used to this.

Keith brought his other hand to stroke along Lance’s inner thigh, gripping where his hip was. Lance loudly moaned out.

“Oooh! Fuck..” Lance cracked open an eye to peer down at Keith. His hair was in his eyes, but framed his face. And, yep. Still shirtless. His cock jumped in Keith’s hand. Keith smirked and rubbed his thumb over the head in response.

“Hnnngh." Lance reached forward to cup Keith’s cheek. He leaned into it and kissed Lance’s palm.

Keith continued to work Lance all the while dancing his other hand over Lance’s lower body. Lance was squirming, and Keith needed to hold him still. Keith moved in closer between Lance’s legs, placing his free hand firmly on Lance’s hip to get his attention.

Lance looked down at him through hooded lids with his head rolled to the side. Keith stopped his strokes to push his hair out of his face, lick his lips, and move his face down towards where his hand had been. He kissed along Lance’s inner thigh slowly, holding his hips in place with both hands.

He could hear Lance’s breath hitch as he came closer and closer to the junction. He switched to the other thigh and Lance whined. Keith smirked. Guess that means yes. This time when he got back to Lance’s center Lance’s full attention was on Keith’s mouth. Keith made a show to gaze up at Lance through his lashes as he brought his mouth to the base of Lance’s dick.

With one fluid, but agonizingly slow, motion, Keith licked from the base of Lance’s balls up to the head of his penis. Lance was trying to press his hips more towards Keith, but Keith had him firmly held in place. Lance was breathlessly waiting now. Keith lapped at the head and mouthed at the shaft making his way back down to nuzzle and lick his way back up. Lance made a breathy noise and Keith could barely make out what he was whispering.

“..please.. Keith... I..”

With that, Keith looked Lance in the eyes and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Lance whimpered and moaned above him, again bucking underneath him. Keith moved his tongue against the head a few times, then bobbed his head down, taking more of Lance into his mouth.

“OOHHHhhhhh Fffffuuuckkk..” Lance finally had the contact he wanted. It was warm, and the friction felt so good. Keith holding him down while looking up at him through those dark lashes didn’t hurt either.

Keith’s mouth was moving. He rotated his head as he came up paying extra attention to the sensitive glans and it had Lance whimpering his name. When he went back down, the head was brushing the back of Keith’s throat and it was so hot, and so much.

Lance let one of his hands rest on Keith’s head. He brushed the hair out of his face, then ran his fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp lovingly. Keith hummed at the contact. Lance moaned again and tightened his hold in Keith’s hair.

Keith didn’t mind, smirking. He continued bobbing up and down on Lance, loving the feel of the weight and taste of him on his tongue, the subtle tremor of Lance’s hips under his hands, and the barely contained restraint in the hand tangled in his hair. Keith was dying to get out of his pants.

Lance’s breath hitched and he pulled up on Keith’s hair. Keith pulled off of him with an obscene pop, spit trailing down his chin. He was smirking, pupils blown wide, and very clearly turned on by Lance’s reactions and by what he was doing. Lance cleared his throat, or at least tried to.

“Uh, um.. We.. I.. we..” Gazing around the room Lance hoped Keith really was prepared for anything with his supplies in here.

Keith was rubbing soothing lines up and down Lance’s trembling thighs.

“I got you.” Keith stood up and kissed Lance before turning to the side compartment that had held the blankets.

“It’s some Altean ointment stuff. Multi-purpose according to Coran. Closest I can approximate is coconut oil.”

“Space lube. Nice. Wha- wha- what about um..” Lance was flustered and hard and blushing and didn’t want to have to say it. Pausing already felt ridiculously unsexy.

“I, uh, have those too. They’re from Earth though.” Keith was back with a small packet, a jar, and a reassuring grin. He kissed Lance on the forehead, then mouth.

“Do the lions have beds?” Lance broke the kiss. Keith blinked. Then smiled.

“No, but I stowed sleeping bags.” Keith was now on his back with an overly enthusiastic naked Lance kissing him, rutting against him, and fumbling with his pants. Keith just went with it.

Lance was making slow work of Keith’s pants, not having separated their mouths, but they were making their way towards where Keith remembered stowing the sleeping bags.

Lance impatiently pulled at Keith’s pants until they were halfway down his thighs. Keith had to roll on his back to allow Lance to remove them completely. There was a pause in their kissing as the pants flew across the cockpit, but Lance crashed their mouths back together, rubbing his body completely against Keith’s.

Lance let his hands roam over Keith’s chest and stomach down to cup Keith’s balls. He gently squeezed, forcing a groan out of Keith. His head fell back against the floor with a “thunk.” They were not going to make it to the sleeping bags at this rate.

“Lance- let me- we-” Lance was still kissing him fervently. “Lance!” Keith pushed at Lance’s shoulders. Lance whined and stuck his lower lip out.

“Let me get us set up comfortably. It will literally take me 30 seconds.”

Lance wanted to argue but nodded.

It had taken 28 seconds, but who was counting.. Keith threw Lance down onto the makeshift bed, lube at the ready.

“Do you want me to? Or do you?” Keith breathed out as he reached for the odd Altean jar.

Lance looked embarrassed for the first time. “I don’t know how, and I don’t want to hurt you, so..” Lance picked up the jar and handed it to Keith.

“I’ve got you.” Keith kissed him on the forehead. “Just relax and trust me.”

Keith opened the jar and was kissing Lance again. He warmed some of the space lube between his fingers and moved his hand to stroke Lance. First he let Lance get used to his fingertip massaging in gentle circles. Gradually Lance relaxed.

Keith slowly pressed his finger into Lance. Lance took a deep breath and released it as Keith slid his finger in, but suddenly tensed up again at the sensation, forcing Keith's finger back out.

"That, uh, that.. feels.." Lance nervously began. "So-sorry, we can try again.."

"Shhh." Keith replied. "It's ok. Trust me. There's no rush." Keith stilled, going back to making circles until Lance relaxed again.

“You’re doing so well.” Keith stroked Lance’s face with his free hand and kissed him, moving his mouth slowly while pushing in again. Lance took a slow breath and Keith pressed in. He paused and waited for Lance to adjust. Lance nodded while keeping his eyes closed, concentrating on relaxing into the new sensation, giving Keith the go-ahead to press further. Keith kissed Lance’s forehead as he slowly moved again. When Keith's finger had fully entered and he experimentally stroked Lance inside for the first time, Lance flushed down to his chest.

“Wow.. wow.. that... that’s.. new..” Lance breathed. His pupils were blown and he was breathy. Keith kept stroking him slowly and softly, pausing to give Lance frequent breaks. Lance started those breathy moans again and his eyes closed. Lost to this new sensation, Lance didn’t notice that Keith slid back down his body to rest between his legs again. Not until Keith moved his other hand gently to grasp Lance’s now-leaking erection. Not enough pressure to push him over, but enough to cause a new type of pleasure to wash over him. He started to squirm when it felt like not enough.

Keith could see the impatience in Lance, and slowly moved to press a second finger into him. Lance tensed at the change, but with some deep breaths, he relaxed down onto Keith’s hand, and Keith slowly worked the second finger deeper. The further in Keith pushed the longer and louder Lance’s moan got. Fully seated at two fingers, Keith kissed Lance’s inner thigh and stroked his dick while he let Lance adjust.

“Tell me if you need me to wait,” Keith looked up to make sure Lance heard him.

Lance was panting and grasping at the sleeping bags underneath them, but met Keith’s gaze and nodded. Keith started his slow stroking of Lance’s prostate again. Lance arched up trying to get purchase to press into Keith’s hand more. Keith had to release Lance’s dick to hold his hips in place.

“God, Lance, you’re so beautiful like this,” Keith kissed Lance’s thigh again as Lance panted and whimpered below him. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” Lance moaned, his cock jumping from Keith's words.

Keith continued stroking him. Lance still needed more prepping; he wouldn’t hurt Lance. When Keith finally pressed three fingers into Lance, Lance sobbed in relief into the sleeping bag pillow, biting it to stifle his loud moans. Keith was able to twist his fingers and really press into Lance now. His legs were spread, shaking and bucking into Keith’s hand.

Keith could have just spent hours doing this but he was painfully hard and was not going to deny himself much longer. With his free hand he tore open a condom wrapper carefully with his teeth, and rolled it down oh himself. Applying a generous coating of lube to himself he withdrew his hand from Lance. Whining at the loss of contact, Lance looked down for Keith.

“Shh shh I’m right here.” Keith was crawling back up and kissing Lance. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and arched to rub his cock against Keith. Keith had to hold Lance down, again, and angled Lance’s hips. Lance’s eyes shot open and looked down then back up at Keith.

“Are you sure?” Keith didn’t want Lance to regret this. He’d wanted this for... who knows how long, but he didn’t know with Lance.

Lance responded with an open mouthed kiss and moan arching himself into Keith again. Keith had to steady himself as he guided the head of his cock to Lance’s entrance. He slowly pressed in then waited for Lance, and feeling Lance relax, he pushed deeper. Lance groaned and gasped every time Keith pressed in, pausing to allow Lance ample time to relax. Lance nuzzled against Keith’s neck in appreciation and his breath ghosted over Keith’s jaw. Each time Lance urged Keith to move, he would shift a little deeper, moans ripping themselves out of both of them until they were both panting and moaning against each other just rocking with Keith fully seated inside Lance. Lance instinctively brought his legs up to wrap around Keith’s waist and Keith was able to now put his weight forward on his elbows on either side of Lance.

“God you feel so good,” Keith grunted. “So hot and tight and nnnnghh--” Lance was kissing him again, and Keith could no longer be still inside Lance. Moving very slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Lance, but Lance started clawing at Keith’s back, nipping at his neck, moaning into his ear. Lance wasn’t signaling him to pause anymore.

Keith became more comfortable and confident with his movements. Rocking them both, pressing his hips into Lance. Slowly working them into a comfortable pace. Lance was laid out golden and glowing beneath him making the most beautiful noises, and Keith started moving more insistently. He began snapping his hips up and Lance groaned and grunted while bringing his hips to meet Keith’s.

“Hey, you ok?” Keith panted out. Lance peered up at him, opening one eye at a time, hooded eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“I think I might love you.” Lance breathlessly said. Keith’s hips stuttered. With Keith distracted, Lance struggled to use his now jelly legs, but managed to use his position to get Keith to flip over onto his back, with Lance now straddling him. Lance was very proud of himself.

Lance linked the fingers of their hands together and brought one of Keith's hands to his lips to kiss. He continued grinding down on Keith, starting a more furious pace that left Keith dizzy. Lance then closed his eyes and made a show of arching his back and leaning back, bringing one of Keith’s hands to touch his chest. Then releasing it to run his hand through his hair, trailing it sexily down this body until it came down to stroke himself.

Keith’s eyes followed Lance’s ministrations all the while.

Keith let his hands roam over Lance. Feeling his skin, his muscles, gripping his hips tighter, more flush to himself. Lance was still stroking himself but his thrusting and grinding was beginning to become erratic. Keith wouldn’t last long. Keith quickly pulled himself into a reclined seated position and scooted them back to lean back against the wall.

He pulled Lance flush against him and began thrusting up at an unforgiving pace. He also pulled Lance into a deep kiss and swallowed Lances loud moans. He could feel Lance rubbing himself against Keith’s stomach, and Keith reached between them and stroked him hard.

Lance’s hips stuttered and Keith could feel he was close. A few more deep hard thrusts and he was there, falling back against the wall cursing and moaning, losing himself inside Lance. Lance followed close behind chanting his name like a prayer, coming undone around Keith.

They lay there panting and moaning contentedly, dancing fingertips along arms and legs. They kissed lazily and Keith hummed happily, Lance still on top of him, lifted to detangle himself and to roll more to Keith’s side. Content with his new position. Lance reached up to play with Keith’s hair as Keith cleaned them both the best he could.

“Do we get to do this more now? _Can_ we do this more?” Lance was blissed out and slurring. Keith chuckled.

“Maybe not here, but I’d say yes, definitely.” Keith kissed the top of Lance’s head. Things would be different now. What did this mean?

“I mean, I don’t know if I’m ready to share a closet with you but being boyfriends definitely has its perks.” Lance was slurring less but was still stroking Keith’s head.

“We literally came to space with the clothes on our backs. How do you have so much stuff you can’t share a closet?” Keith was slightly offended. Only slightly.

“How’d you get enough stuff to equip Red for an impromptu sexcapade?” Lance quipped back. "Your belt pouches aren't _that_ big."

“Ugh. Don’t call it that.” Keith groaned. “Makes it sound like people are watching us.”

“Well, Red was here for the whole thing.”

They both paused, looked at each other, then looked towards the door.

It was open.

* * *

“Oh man, it’s good to be back in the castle! I’m gonna take the longest shower I’ve ever had and then get my chill on.” Lance stretched his arms over his head.

“No, you’re going to hose out the inside of your new lion.” Keith put his leader voice on.

“What?! No! She’s more your lion than mine! I’m just flying her until we get Shiro back!” Lance was waving his arms like a highly offended bird now.

“... you really think we’ll get him back?” Keith was quieter now.

“You just watch! We’ll be back to our own lions in no time!” Lance clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder, then kissed him on the cheek.

As they walked out of the hangar, Lance felt Blue reach out to him..

_'SO? DID YOU KISS HIM YET? DID YOU KISS HIM?'_

_'GOD! YES! OK?!'_ Lance mentally yelled back.

She purred loudly and he sauntered away smiling, running a little to catch up to Keith, who was now talking to Allura and Hunk.

“Wow. You guys reek." Hunk reeled. "Go shower, we’ll see what we can figure out from Pidge’s scans.”

Pidge already had her laptop out, its screen rapidly scrolling with Altean symbols. Coran was busy hooking some sort of generator with a crystal up to Red, presumably to help with the maintenance checks.

Keith and Lance exchanged a look but decided to leave it. They would share their new relationship status after they’ve cleaned themselves up and everyone was back in the common room.

Hunk went to join Pidge and Coran, while Allura wandered over to Blue.

Happily she stroked the Blue lion's paw and leaned against the giant cat, watching the others speculate over Red's behavior.

Blue cheerfully purred at Allura, her face draining of emotion for a split second.

“THEY. DID. _WHAT._ IN THEIR LION?!?!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I also draw occasionally.  
> [https://kraftypants.tumblr.com](https://kraftypants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
